One Wish
by blurredvisions
Summary: 'Wish upon a star ... '


**One Wish**

  
  
  


**Note: I don't think this is very good, I just wrote it because I was bored, and wanted to do something. I don't presume this is good, so if you don't think so, I agree with you. This was just for fun.**   
  


***   


Save me from darkness. 

The darkness that invaded Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's soul was so powerful, she felt like she was drowning. She was being pulled underneath the tide and there was no one to save her. She screamed and screamed; "Someone help me!" she would shout, but no one seemed to hear her, or they did but just didn't give a flying shit. She was destined to drown. 

It was karma. 

Her grandmother used to tell her that was goes around, comes around. Karma, she would tell Stephanie … it's karma, hurt someone, and eventually it will come back around to hurt you. Back then; Stephanie had been so entranced by the story that she didn't even think that it would happen to her. Her grandmother was such a good storyteller, but also the most honest woman alive. Her grandmother, despite the fact that she was made of McMahon blood, never told a lie. 

Now karma was killing her slowly. 

Some days she didn't feel the pain being married to Hunter Hearst-Helmsley at all, those days were the great days. Because she could smile and actually mean it and no one could bring her down from the high she was on; but then there was the days where she just wanted to go home and lay in her mommy's arms. Those days she felt so alone, she didn't want to be alone. 

Woman. That was what she thought she was, she was a big girl, and no one could prove otherwise. But the words Mark Calloway, also known as The Undertaker, had said to her earlier today still rung in her ears. She had wronged him, in a way she wronged all the people who fought her husband in a match, she had helped Hunter cheat, she helped him win. 

But the dark look in The Undertaker's eyes after the match had scared the living crap out of her. She had tried to run out of the ring, but before she could, she watched The Undertaker hit her husband over and over with that god awful steel chair, each time it came contact with Hunter's skin, it made a sickening sound that seemed to echo in her ears. Then after Hunter wasn't able to move, The Undertaker turned to her, and stared at her frozen body in the ring, and he grinned. 

He actually grinned, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, you know the one from "Alice In Wonderland"? If you do, that was how The Undertaker was grinning; it was scary. He had stalked towards her so slowly, like a cheetah about to jump on his prey, and out of fear, she had just slumped against the post corner and brought up her hands, mouthing 'I'm sorry' over and over. 

Fear. God she was so scared, because at that exact moment, he had looked dead. The Undertaker didn't look like he had any emotion in him; he looked like he did in 1999. Her eyes had been frozen in a nervous and scared look, her hands still up, she had been practically screaming that she was sorry, that she would never do it again; hell she was even beginning to insult herself. 

And he still grinned. His lips twitching slightly and curving in a dark and twisted grin, his eyes bounced back and forth in a dark and blank look, his eyebrows knitting slightly. In one fast action, he had her held up by her hair, their faces only a few inches away from each other. 

She had been close to crying, as he stared at her, his hot breath making her even more scared. 

"You think you're a big girl? You think you're a woman? You're nothing more than a little girl trying to be something that she isn't. You think you're big and bad because your husband is Triple H, well I don't care who he is, and I don't care that your last name just happens to be McMahon. I've been here close to 11 years and all I see in you, is a little girl. A little girl who thinks she's powerful, face it … you are so close to wanting to run home to your mommy, you're no woman … you're a little girl. A little girl dressing like a big woman. Don't be fooled Stephanie, you're still that crying, scared, little girl back in 1999, you just don't realize it." 

And then he had let her go, he looked down at her and offered a smile, and then as quick as he came and done the damage he had done, he was gone. He had slipped out of the ring, hopped on his motorcycle and drove it up the titantron and backstage, but his words still were in the air. 

And here she was, what? Seven hours later and those words; they still rung in her ears. A little girl dressing like a big woman. A little girl who thinks she's powerful … you're no woman, you're a little girl. … So close to wanting to run home to your mommy. 

Lips trembling, shaking hands, aching heart. 

She wanted her mother, hell even her brother. Despite the fact that Shane was just as cruel as them, he always seemed to be there for her, when she needed him. She wanted Shane. She just wanted to grab all her stuff and run back to Greenwich, CT and go home. She wanted to hide up in her room, and listen to her old record she used to love, she wanted to be on her queen sized bed, surrounded by the silly stuffed toys that laid on the bed with such ease. She wanted to be Stephanie Marie McMahon again, even if it was for one day, just a day … she wished she could be home. For 24 hours, she wished she could just go back to where everything was good. 

"I wish, just for a day, I could be Stephanie McMahon again." Stephanie muttered underneath her breath, before she finally closed her eyes and let sleep take her prisoner, she leaned into the embrace Hunter did, it was such a routine. She let out one deep breath, and then she was asleep.   


*** 

"Wake up," Came the somewhat cheerful voice of Shane McMahon. "Oh sis … " Shane said, hopping onto the queen sized bed, in which his little sister was asleep in. He grinned when she groaned slightly. "Oh little sister, wake up!" Shane hissed into her ear, smiling. 

Stephanie groaned in her sleep once more, her eyelashes fluttered slightly before she actually opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, before her vision was actually focused correctly, she frowned slightly when she saw Shane lying next to her with a grin on his face. "Shane?" 

"Wee, this is he." Shane said, bowing his head, still smiling. 

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked. 

Shane smirked. "Well, well … if you don't want me here, I'll just go downstairs. I just thought I would be a nice big brother and give you a cheerful wake up call, miss grumpy." 

Stephanie jumped up in her bed, her silky brown hair lying against her face messily. "No wait, Shane." Stephanie said, letting out a yawn, in result of only being up for a few moments. She pushed off the covers off of her body, and swung her legs over the bed and nearly fell out of the bed. She went to approach Shane but then stopped when she saw her bed. 

Queen sized, ruby red velvet blanket with white sheets that had little flowers on them, an array of stuffed toys all around the bed. Two very big pillows with an array of mini sized pillows. 

Stephanie looked around the room and looked at it with such wonder in her eyes. She was granted with the image of the baby blue painted walls covered with pictures and posters of her room, she looked to the side and saw the neat shiny wooden desk with her laptop on it. 

"You okay?" Shane asked, noticing his little sister's wide-eyed look. 

"This!" Stephanie screamed, running over to the laptop. "You bought this for me … " 

"Correct." Shane replied. "I just bought it for you remember? What? You don't like it now? You were pretty happy when I gave it to you, what's wrong with it?" Shane asked quizzically. 

"Nothing." Stephanie whispered, she looked up and looked at Shane. "What am I doing here Shane?" Stephanie asked, grabbing her brother by the shoulders, she lightly shook him. 

Shane grabbed onto Stephanie's shoulders and slightly pushed her off of him, he looked at her puzzled. "You live here bozo." Shane replied, his eyes dancing in worry. 

"No I don't!" Stephanie let out a loud scream. 

"Yes you do! You freak." Shane said, rolling his eyes. "Of course you live here Stephanie. Let me go over the details shall I? It's our off days from the WWF, we always come home, and therefore why we are here. Did you bump your head or something? Get a grip." 

"Who am I dating?" Stephanie asked. 

Shane rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, only to be pummeled down to the ground a few seconds later. Shane landed on the ground with a loud 'oomph' sound leaving his mouth, once his body came in contact with the ground. Shane twisted his body around and glared at Stephanie who was on top of him. "I'm not in the mood for games Stephanie." Shane grunted out. 

"Who am I dating?" Stephanie asked. 

"No one," Shane answered. "You're engaged to Andrew Martin, duh." 

Stephanie's eyes widened, she looked down at her hand and saw the big engagement ring. She looked back down at Shane, her mouth slightly hung open in shock. She clamped her mouth shut, but yet didn't say a word, not knowing what to say. "What's my name?" She asked. 

"Stephanie McMahon." Shane answered in a dull tone, he looked up at her, well that was actually the only thing he could do, since Stephanie was pinning him down to the ground. 

"Oh dear lord." Stephanie said, sliding off of Shane. 

"I know, sorry … soon to be Stephanie McMahon-Martin." Shane said, he grunted once more and pushed himself up, he dusted his clothes off. "Geez, if you want to beat something up, go to the gym or something, don't beat me up. I come to your room to wake you up sweetly, and this is what I get? I'll remember never to wake you up earlier then you want to be waken up." 

Stephanie sat on the floor, her eyes still holding a shocked look. 

"Get dressed and come downstairs, breakfast is done." Shane said, he ruffled Stephanie's hair and hopped down to the stairs, he stopped halfway down and stared at Stephanie. "You're okay right?" He asked, his eyes dancing in worry again, she was acting so weird. 

Stephanie merely nodded. 

Shane smiled satisfied and ran down the stairs, whistling cheerily. 

_"I wish, just for a day, I could be Stephanie McMahon again."_

  
  
  


The words chimed in her ears out of nowhere; she closed her eyes. This was just unbelievable, she wouldn't believe this, there was no way in hell that her stupid little wish came true.   


*** 

"Good morning sweetheart." Came the sweet voice of Linda McMahon. She looked up and smiled when she saw Stephanie come into the dining room donned in a red v-neck long sleeved shirt, a respectable navy blue skirt and a pair of tennis shoes, her brown hair up in a pony-tail. "Breakfast is still warm, we were waiting for you, Shane said you would be down shortly." 

"Morning baby." Vince McMahon said, with a smile. He put down his newspaper and watched Stephanie sit down at the table cautiously. "Andrew will be by later." He replied. 

"The tennis shoes don't go good with the outfit." Shane replied. 

"Oh Shane, shut up, what are you a girl?" Shane's wife, Marissa, asked smiling widely. 

"Why?" Stephanie nearly screamed. 

"Because they just don't?" Shane questioned. 

"No," Stephanie said, waving off Shane's comments with a wave of her hand. "I meant why is Andrew coming by here later?" Stephanie asked. She was still freaked out by this whole thing; she was just waiting to be woken up, to realize it was all just some dream. 

"Because he's your fiancée, and well you two need to see each other?" Shane asked. 

Vince and Linda looked at Stephanie worriedly, joined along with Marissa. 

"Will you shut up?" Stephanie snapped. 

"Ouch." Shane said, holding his chest. 

"Shane!" Marissa, Vince and Linda barked. 

Shane winced. "Sorry." Shane replied, taking a bite of his waffle. "What is up with all of you today?" Shane exclaimed. "I'm playing with her, just a joke people. And what's going on with you Stephanie? You're acting weird! Asking me whom you're dating, what's your name, just weird, I say. I'm just … trying to be, you know, normal?" Shane said, smirking. 

"Shane, don't make me use that tone of voice I use." Linda snapped. 

Shane shrugged, eating more of his breakfast. 

"I'm acting weird?" Stephanie exploded, pushing herself up, throwing the chair backwards. "You're all the weirdoes!" Stephanie screamed. "I'm not acting weird! All of you are! I'm not engaged to Andrew, I don't know what all of you are talking about! What year is it?" 

Shane looked up. "1999." 

"No it isn't! It's the year 2002!" Stephanie screamed, running out of the dining room. 

"Weird … " Shane said, shrugging once more. 

"Shane Brandon McMahon, stop it right now!" Linda said, standing up. "Your sister is obviously in need for a talk, and I demand that you go out there right now and talk to her!" Linda screamed. 

"Yes mom." Shane said, he kissed Marissa on the cheek and walked out of the dining room. 

"I wonder what's up with Stephanie?" Marissa asked. 

"Shane'll be able to get through to her." Vince replied.   


*** 

"Hey weirdo," Shane said, coming up behind Stephanie who was sitting in the tire swing in their backyard. Shane smiled at the tire swing; they had put that up when they were six. "Mom sent me out to see what's wrong with you, which means you are officially worrying mom." 

Stephanie shook her head. 

Shane slipped into the tire swing and sat next to Stephanie. "What's going on?" He asked; as he began to make the tire swing start to move. "Because I frankly have no idea what it is. It's 1999, you're engaged to be married to Andrew Martin in about a week, and you're talking rubbish." 

"No I'm not," Stephanie answered. "You just don't understand." 

Shane shrugged. "Whatever." 

"I made a wish, I wished I could be Stephanie McMahon for just one day and it worked!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You don't understand Shane, I'm married to Hunter!" 

Shane's eyes widened. "What?" 

"Look two days before my wedding to Andrew, I fake to be drugged by Hunter, and we make it seem like he kidnapped me and married me at this wedding parlor in Las Vegas. It's really a set up, to make dad feel my wrath, because of that whole Undertaker thing." Stephanie explained. 

Shane's eyebrows twitched. "I don't believe it." 

"I have evidence, or at least I think I do. Take me to the WWF arena, now." 

Shane went to protest, but then he nodded. "Let's go, if you're pulling my leg, I swear."   


*** 

"Here!" Stephanie screamed, she stared at the tape; she had hidden in the Greenwich WWF arena after the whole thing, just in case she ever wanted to look at it again. "Here it is Shane." 

Shane grabbed the tape; he held it in his hands and walked over to the VCR in the locker-room. He turned the television and VCR on, turned it to the right channel and popped the videotape in there, he grabbed a chair and sat down and pushed play. "It's just dead air." 

"No!" Stephanie exclaimed, she went to say something, but then froze when the tape started working. "There it is Shane, look it's us! This is my wedding to Andrew." 

Shane watched, his eyes began to widen, as he saw everything play in front of his eyes. He looked at the recorded date on the tape, and froze when he saw it was a week from now. Once the tape ended, Shane turned to Stephanie, his eyes still widened. "What in the world?" 

"That is what I'm telling you. I made a wish that I could be Stephanie McMahon for a day, and it actually worked. You have to believe me, you saw the tape." Stephanie replied. "It's evidence." 

"That, or I'm crazy too." Shane replied, he then shook his head. "So let me get this straight, in about a week, this is all going to happen, right?" Shane asked; he shook his head. 

Stephanie nodded. "Look I don't know how to explain this Shane … " 

"I know how to explain it." Shane cut her off. "Come on sis, you think I'm stupid? You're a McMahon, and you've been hurt by me and dad, and you wanted to get us back, it's that easy. Why you picked Hunter is beyond me though, Hunter? Couldn't it have been someone else?" 

"No, dad hates Hunter with a passion." 

"True." Shane replied. "Devious plan, but why the wish?" 

"Because I'm just a little girl pretending to be something she isn't." Stephanie replied, sadly. 

Shane stared at Stephanie quizzically.   


*** 

"Hi," Came a soft voice, behind Stephanie. 

Before Stephanie could react, strong arms were around her waist, she smiled softly to herself, when she automatically realized whose arms those were. Stephanie turned around and smiled when she saw Andrew standing in front of her. But soon her eyes held a sad look. 

"Why so sad?" Andrew asked. 

"No reason." Stephanie replied, she brightened up a bit. 

"Where were you earlier? I came by the mansion, but you weren't there." 

"Oh, Shane and I went somewhere. I had to show him something, we got delayed, sorry." Stephanie replied, out of the corner of her eye, she could Hunter talking to Sean Waltman in the background. Stephanie's body tensed, she could remember this day. This was the day she went to Hunter and asked him to be a part of her plan, Stephanie's eyes widened. "Hey, let's go!" 

"Where?" Andrew asked. 

"Anywhere but here." Stephanie replied, she wiggled out of Andrew's grasp; she grabbed onto his hand and carried him away. "Let's go see a movie." Stephanie said, smiling. 

"Anywhere where the lady wants to go." Andrew said, with a bright smile.   


*** 

"I can do the perfect Darth Vader impersonation, want to hear?" Andrew asked, as him and Stephanie sat in her room, watching the credits of Star Wars roll, indicating the end of the movie. 

"Go ahead." Stephanie replied. 

Andrew leaned over the bed, grabbed Stephanie's fan and turned it on. "Okay here I go," He said, grinning. He leaned in front of the fan, and spoke into it. "Luke … I am … your … father." 

Stephanie laughed, and then clapped. "Bravo, you sounded just like him!" Stephanie exclaimed. 

"I'm good, yes I know it." Andrew said, turning off the fan. He set the fan down on the ground, and stared at Stephanie. "Your brother keeps looking at me oddly, what's up with that?" 

Stephanie bit down on her lip. "Oh you know Shane, he's just still a bit overprotective of me. Big brother instincts and all, he likes you though. Took him forever to actually like you, but he does." 

"Huh." 

Stephanie smirked.   


*** 

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me McMahon?" 

Stephanie looked up and froze when she found herself face to face with Hunter Hearst-Helmsley. "Huh?" She asked, a bit shocked. "I don't recall that Hunter." 

Hunter arched up his eyebrow. "Well I got a message a day or so ago, telling me that you wanted to speak to me, I just got around to it." Hunter replied, with a suspicious look in his eyes. 

"Not me." Stephanie answered, her body tense. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"I'm dead sure." Stephanie answered. "I have no desire to want to talk to you about something, it must have been one of your buddies playing a trick on you. Sorry for the mix-up." 

Hunter stood still. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me … I have a wedding to plan." 

Hunter nodded and watched Stephanie walk off.   


*** 

"I'm not sure you can do that." Shane replied, rubbing his chin. "Can you actually change the past?" Shane asked. "Won't like everything be completely screwed up? Geez, I feel like Mulder." 

"He's cute." 

"So am I." Shane said, sticking his tongue out at Stephanie. 

"Not _as_ cute." Stephanie said, smiling. 

"That's because I'm your brother, if we weren't related, you would think I'm hot." 

"Never." 

"Hah!" 

Stephanie smirked; she put her hair up in a bun, and knitted her eyebrows. "You know, I don't know." Stephanie said, her lips puckering slightly in deep concentration. 

"About me being hot?" Shane asked. 

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and swatted Shane on the arm. "No, about changing the past." 

"I believe." Shane said bowing; he walked out of the room with a grin on his face. 

Stephanie chuckled and then looked in the mirror, with a smile on her face.   


** 

Stephanie looked at the digital clock next to her bed, 11:45 pm, it read. The night was almost over, which meant … which meant that the wish would soon be over. She bit down on the inside of her lip, as she sat in her bed, in her pajamas and her radio blazing. She looked over at the clock again and sighed when it still read "11:45 pm". This was sheer torture. 

"Night baby." Linda said, smiling as she walked past Stephanie's room and shut her door. 

Stephanie smiled to herself, if everything was to go back tomorrow … she guessed she could live through it, at least she had one day. One day that she was still Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie slipped down in the bed, grabbed the covers and covered herself, as sleep started to try to lull her into it's arms, it's sweet embrace. Stephanie let out a yawn and closed her eyes momentarily. She tried to open them back up, but found it hard; it would be just so easy … to … fall … asleep. 

*** 

"And she awakens." 

Stephanie stared at the person in front of her with an unguarded look in her icy royal blue eyes. They shone with confusion, plus the sleep was still heavy in her system. She blinked a few times, trying to get her vision to focus on the face, wondering if it was all just some crazy dream. You know the sort of dream where you wake up, but you're actually still sleeping? 

"Cat got your tongue?" 

Stephanie stared at the person in front of her, still not saying a word. 

"Mom, Stephanie looks like she forgot how to talk!" 

Linda McMahon entered the locker-room and stared at her daughter worriedly. Linda put her hand on Stephanie's forehead, to check if she had a fever. "Well no fever, she's just probably a little confused as in why, you're hovering over her Shane. Honey, you okay?" She asked. 

"Eh?" 

"She's Canadian mom!" Shane exclaimed, smiling. 

"What happened?" Stephanie asked, shaking her head. "What's my name? What's the year?" 

Linda looked at Stephanie oddly. 

"You fell asleep going over some paperwork, your name is Stephanie McMahon and the year is 2002, January." Shane answered all in one sentence. "No, wait that isn't true." 

Stephanie closed her eyes waiting to hear it. 

"Your name is Stephanie McMahon-Martin." Shane replied, nodding.   


**THE END.**   



End file.
